


Render Under Caesar

by adepressedmeme



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penetrative Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Honestly don't know why I wrote this, but please enjoy it anyway.
Relationships: Caesar (Fallout)/Female Courier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Render Under Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't know why I wrote this, but please enjoy it anyway.

_ Mulier stultus.  _ That’s what I heard mumbled among the guards in Caesar’s tent. There were other things said too, but that was the one that stuck out. I know I was  _ stultus _ for coming to the fort. I was walking into the den of lions. Caesar himself was awaiting his makeshift throne for me. 

“Courier,” he announced as I walked in, “You have done a lot for yourself in the short time since you were dug out of that shallow grave.” 

I snorted, “I have only done what should be done.” 

“To travel across the Mojave to track down the man that left you for dead, seducing and murdering him in his own casino! Impressive,” He continued. 

“For a woman?” I questioned. 

“For anyone,” he waved a dismissive hand, “Tell me. What is your name?” 

“Wish I knew,” I replied honestly, “I was told my courier number was six, so I’ve stuck with that.” 

Caesar gave a short burst of laughter, “You know, in Latin, that would make your name Sex.” 

I don’t know why I laughed back, “Fitting I suppose, if you give any credence to the rumors.” 

I caught him raising a curious brow, “Are they true?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” I crossed my arms defiantly, “Why did you request me?” 

“I wanted to know this... _ Strider of the Wastes _ ,” he touched his chin thoughtfully, “Tell me, what do you make of the Legion?” 

I cocked my head a bit, contemplating the question. “Well, I know you are going to fail like the Roman empire you so admire.” Lucius stepped forward threateningly but Caesar stopped him with a hand. I continued, “You are spreading yourself too thin. Even if you take the dam, it will leave the rest of your conquered lands with less defense. Your many enemies will notice and are sure to take advantage.” 

“An interesting take, but I have accounted for this,” Caesar appeared smug. 

“That’s not all,” I smirked, “You expect to take the Mojave like you did those tribes. You’ll find this will not happen. Those tribes were self reliant and...pliable. They lacked things you could give them. Structure. Rule of law. Those under the NCR will not bend so easily. I’m sure you hope that your conquests will make up for how spread thin you are, but they are in a system of survival that relies on the NCR. They work as one, poorly functioning unit. Trade is their way. Cutting off the Mojave from the rest of the NCR would be to cut off the head of the beast. The Mojave will fail.” 

“An interesting perspective,” Caesar commented. 

“I’m not done there,” I felt emboldened getting to speak to the Legion’s head directly, “You lack a civil structure. Your legion works now because it is an army for this time of war. If you get your way and take the West, what then? You rely on slave labor for everything that isn’t fighting. You have failed to prepare for times of peace. If you are successful, then the fighting will stop eventually. You have no family structure to support your empire. The old United States showed how slave labor eventually fails. Are you ready to repeat their mistakes?” 

Caesar looked a bit dumbfounded, “We will not fail where the old world did.” 

“ _ Requiris circumspice. _ You are not an empire. You are an army. Nothing more. A weapon without a body, as it were,” I replied. 

“Bold talk for such a small, young woman,” Caesar appraised my frame yet there was no malice in his voice. He looked...amused? “Maybe you should become one of my advisors.” 

“What can I say? I’m a smart woman,” I shrugged, “I have no interests in helping your subjugation of the fairer sex. If you were hoping to form an alliance, you are barking up the wrong tree.” 

“Fairer by far,” his hungry eyes sent a shiver down my spine, “If you were not at least interested in such, then why did you accept my offer to come here? It could have all been a trap.” 

_ That was the question, wasn’t it? _ “I-I was curious.” 

“You know what they say, yes? About curiosity and the cat,” Caesar replied. 

“I know the whole phrase that people misinterpret. I know that satisfaction brought it back,” I glared. 

“You seem very well read,” Caesar sat up straighter in his throne, “Who were you before you became the courier?” 

_ Good question _ . “I remember training with the Followers. Reading old textbooks and watching holotapes, yet there are still fuzzy spots.” 

“Ah, that seems right. Did you study medicine also?” He questioned. 

_ Curious. _ “I believe I did. Some things come natural to me, but I don’t think I ever finished my training.” 

“I suppose it would be too much to ask…” Caesar trailed off speaking to himself, “What do you think of the Fort? My forces?” 

“My, curious one aren’t we? Why do you care about my opinions?” I asked sharply. 

“It’s good to see things from an outside eye,” he answered. 

“Fine,” I released the tension I was holding in my shoulders, “Your forces rival the NCR’s by far. Your hand-to-hand combat is superior. The shooting isn’t too shabby either, but could use some more work. How you’ve made it this far without chems I’ll never know.” 

He smiled at the appraisal, “We are stronger than the bear.” 

“That remains to be seen,” I countered. 

“Oh it will be. Soon enough we'll bring the bear to its knees,” he replied. 

“Nice visual there,” I couldn’t help but imagine given the Legion’s notoriety for rape. 

“Come,” he stood and offered his hand, “Let us continue this in private.” 

“Sir-”

“Enough Lucius,” he snapped viscously, “Six?” 

Not sure what else to do, I took his hand. It seemed the best chance to avoid premature execution. He led me back into his spacious tent with a king sized down bed. His hand was surprisingly gentle in its hold on mine. 

“Do you partake in any chems or alcohol?” He asked me after having me sit on the edge of his bed. 

A very strange question. “Not really.” 

“Good,” he seemed to like that response, “I’ll cut to the chase then. I am interested in bedding you.” 

“Excuse me?” I stammered. 

“You don’t seem to be too interested in helping in my war efforts,” he replied calmly, “But you could have other uses.” 

I felt a shamefully flush of arousal at his intense stare, “You could literally be old enough to be my father.” 

He smirked and gave a short laugh, “That makes it all the better, doesn’t it?” 

I couldn’t fight my blush, “I-no!” I lied. “If you’re going to force me, don’t expect me not to fight back.”

“No. I don’t think you will,” he leaned in and stroked my cheek. “I think I can make you beg for it.” 

I wanted to give a witty reply, but his lips were on mine before I could speak. His large hands explored my body over my leather clothes. Unbiddenly, my body temperature rised to his efforts. My blood turned to fire as he deepened the kiss. Every inch of my brain was screaming to push him off, but I couldn’t make my body move. This was wrong. 

“Let’s get you out of these rags,” he spoke from a soft break in our kiss. 

I was still, frozen as he removed my top. I felt exposed and vulnerable, like the child I was compared to him. He broke away from me long enough to take in my form before returning his lips to mine. He was surprisingly gentle. 

“A woman has never dared speak to me like you have,” he began working on removing my pants, “It was quite arousing, I must say. You don’t fear me like the slave women do.” My throat was too dry to make a sound and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. “Surrender to me.” 

The command was soft, nearly a request. I felt my body tingle in places that hadn’t been touched in a long time. A soft moan escaped my lips without consent. Caesar took that for his answer, his hands diving between my legs. 

He made lazy strokes up my thighs, stopping shy of my, now dripping, sex. Caesar kissed down my neck as he tormented me, sucking on my hardened nipples. He knew what he was doing, wielding his years of experience over me. I became a shuddering mess under his attention, my body screaming for relief. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of begging. 

“Just say what you want,” he whispered huskily in my ear before placing soft kisses on my cheek. 

“Shut up,” was all I managed in a tone that was much more desperate than I wanted to give off. 

He groaned at that small defiance. Pressing me softly back into the bed, he lowered himself on his knees between my legs. Without a word, he spread them to get a better view of me. It was erotic, being gazed upon like a wolf to a fresh brahmin. His tongue flicked over his lips, his hunger evident. 

I tossed my head back as he licked over my slit, just barely touching me. The lack of pressure was driving me madder than the actually touching. Shamefully, I grinded myself down to create more friction. I felt his throaty laugh send vibrations through me. 

“Just ask for it,” he peeked his head up briefly to speak, “and I’ll give you relief.” 

I bit down on my finger to keep myself in check. In no way was I going to let this bastard make me beg. It wasn’t going to happen, but oh how well he used that tongue. I tried to think of things that should make me turn off, like his advanced age, but that somehow made it feel better. I felt dirty, used, and so close to satisfaction. 

“What was that?” He questioned. I didn’t realise I was speaking. 

“Please,” the words were a shock to my own ears. 

“That’s more like it,” he stretched me out with two scissoring fingers. 

They found no resistance as they slid in and out of me. I groaned, finally feeling some pressure get released. Caesar flicked his tongue over my pearl while his fingers danced and curled. I was getting so close. Just before the coil snapped, he withdrew. I whimpered _._ _Whimpered._

“Ask me to fuck you,” he demanded smoothly as he withdrew his erection. 

“No,” I wanted to cry in frustration. 

“Oh, but you want it,” he cooed as he stroked my seam with his leaking tip. 

If I were standing, my knees would have given out. I bit back another cry as my body pushed down against him. Caesar gave a dark laugh and pulled back to keep himself out of me. 

“Fuck you,” was all I managed, a bit breathy. 

“I would  _ love _ that,” he leaned over so I could feel his breath on me. 

“Sick fuck,” I swore as I felt like I would explode from the tension 

“My,” he licked my neck, “such a dirty mouth. Fitting for such a dirty girl, I think.” 

“I don’t care what you think,” I spat on his face. 

He grinned viscously at that, not even wiping it away. My hips rocked to try and force him in, my body demanding satisfaction on its own accord. Caesar kept pulling back, tsking and waiting for permission. Not like it was something I was in the right frame to give it. 

“Just say it,” his hand slipped over my throat and squeezed lightly. 

“Go to hell,” I struggled to speak as his hand tightened. 

“Render yourself,” he said smoothly. 

“I-fuck,” I hissed as he teased my entrance with the head of his erection. My mind spun and I was quickly losing the battle. “Fuck me or leave me already!” 

“That’s what I needed,” he gloated and bottomed out in one thrust that a man his age shouldn’t have been able to muster. 

The sounds that left my throat weren’t recognisable in the minutes that passed. His sweaty form clung to me like a lifeline. My hips rutted back into his, the sound of flesh on flesh filling his tent and surely the ears of his guards outside. My moans were wanton and my body was fire. Caesar’s strokes always hit the mark, the tale-tale signs of experience. None of the men before him had done such a complete job of turning me into a bumbling mess. 

My hands gripped tight on his back, finding purchase in the bear fur. He had the stamina of a young legionnaire. Each thrust was consistent and measured. I came hard against him, milking every drop out of him. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy every second of it, every hushed dirty word in my ear and brush of him inside me. 

Caesar pulled himself off of me and adjusted his uniform. Not sure what to really do, I just laid there looking at the roof of the tent. That crimson red would be burned into my memories. I heard Caesar give a short chuckle before tossing my clothes over my naked frame. He watched me thoughtfully as I put them back on, before walking out of the tent. 

One of his men came in a few minutes later and guided me out of the fort. I left with more questions than I had coming in. Caesar was not a man to be trifled with. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mulier stultus: Stupid woman  
> requiris circumspice: Look around
> 
> I hate myself and this pairing. Send help.


End file.
